Girl from space
by Zoneperson
Summary: Kenzie just escaped from a power hungry tyrant who wanted to use her for her powers, and crash landed on earth only to be captured by shield. (I'm bad at summaries, just read it!)
1. Prologue

**Autors note: This is kind of a rewrite mashup of two of my older stories. Read it, it's good.**

**I do not own the Avengers or Shield or anything belonging to Marvel... yet.**

Prologue

My name is Karyn. I live, well lived, with my best friend Tom for as long as I could remember, we were always on the run. The last time I saw him was a few weeks ago on a cargo ship heading towards earth. Yeah, we were in space on the run from an evil tyrant trying to take over our galaxy and turn everyone into mindless slaves of darkness. Nothing big.

The tyrant called himself _The Dark Lord. _It's ironic because he can control shadows and dark matter, which is a black and gooey substance kind of like tar. Tom and I weren't defenseless against him; we each had abilities of our own. Tom could manipulate fire and cause a spark with just a glance and sustain it as long as he wanted. I, on the other hand, have complete mastery over water. I can pull liquid out of the air, and cause it to become any temperature. So I have power over ice and steam as well. And if that wasn't enough, we each had a sword made out of enhanced, practically indestructible metal bound to us.

Tom and I had stowed away on this ship not knowing where it was going. The reason we were on here in the first place is because we thought we saw the Dark Lord on the planet we had been on and hopped on board as soon as we had seen one of his minions.

Crouched in a corner, Tom whispered to me "Do you think it's safe to come out, yet?" I had better survival instincts than Tom, but his knowledge of technology far surpassed mine.

I strained my ears and listened for a minuet, and then when I didn't hear anything I quickly peeked over the crate we were hiding behind. "I don't see anything," I quietly whispered back, ducking down and crouching next to him.

We were about to stand up when we heard a crate from across the room burst open like something very heavy had just been dropped on it. I held my breath and looked over at Tom, who motioned for us to run before we were discovered. I nodded in understanding and waited for his signal. He flipped his hand down and we both took off down the hall. I followed Tom, blindly trusting him to lead. But mere minuets we were cornered by people covered in dark matter, The Dark Lords mindless minions. We drew our swords and I could feel my eyes started to softly glow the way they did when I was about to use my powers. Taking a defensive stance next to Tom, I was prepared for battle. But what I wasn't prepared for is a dark, hideous voice to come out of nowhere.

"You have evaded me for long enough." It seethed. "Give in, and your end will be swift." Then I heard a hissing sound come from the roof, spraying a pinkish black mist into the room.

"Hold your breath!" Tom shouted, but it was too late. I had already had a lung full and by vision was blurring and my breathing heavy. I forced the rest of the steam out of the room before tom could be affected by it.

Tom growled in frustration. Then the dark matter covered minions started making their way towards us. Going to the control panel on the wall Tom shouted, "Cover me!" which I did quite well for a half conscious person. I managed to hold them back with powers to swirl razor sharp ice crystals around us and cut down the closer ones with my sword.

"Get in!" Tom said a minuet later while simultaneously shoving me into a little room. I was starting to black out by then, my vision almost gone, but I managed to see Tom close the doors from the outside, still in the room with the Dark Lords soldiers. I could barely tell that the room I was in dethatched from the cargo ship and blast out into space. The last thing I saw was the ship explodes.

"Tom" I whisper before I slipping into darkness.

**Authors end note: I love reviews! Please review and give me ideas or comments! Thanks for reading! ~Zoneperson**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I awoke some time later when the ship I was in started shaking. Blearily I sat up, wondering where I was. Standing up, I walked to the little window on the door and peered out. I could just barely see a planet whose atmosphere I was entering. It was mostly covered by water. That's great for me considering my powers. The one third left was green, most likely plants and such. I started thinking through my brief knowledge of planets like the one I was seeing. Europa? No, Lenguia? Maybe. Earth? Not likely, but it fit better than the rest. Just then did I notice the flames flying past the little window. I was entering the atmosphere. I peered around the small room that made up my ship. It clearly was not made to enter atmospheres. This day just kept getting worse and worse.

In a moment of genius stupidity I decided to jump out of the pod at the last second. I could feel the ship speeding up as it entered the atmosphere. The ground was coming up quick and I could see a city below me. Time to jump. I kicked the door with all my strength and it shot off of the pod and down to the ground. Then I jumped. I flew through the air for a second, tucked and rolled. I popped up on my feet seconds later with only scorched clothes from the ship's flames and a couple road burns from the pavement I rolled on. Behind me I could hear the impact of the ship I had just crashed, the screech of the buckling metal and the boom of collision. The force of the impact sent me flying through the air and land on my back. I quickly got up, brushed myself off and turned around.

I was face to face with six… people, I think? Most of them were at least. One was branching a shield decked out in red, white and blue to match his outfit. Another was tall, muscular with a red cape with an enchanted hammer by the looks of it. The third was wielding a bow in almost all black. Fourth was a woman with shockingly red hair. The next seemed to be a red and gold robot. Last and certainly not least was a hulking green beast.

I stared at them for a beat, preparing to bolt. I did not want to fight these people in my condition. Normally I could probably hold my own for a while, but not now. Certainly not without Tom, he was my other half.

I whirled around and took off. Behind me I could hear someone shout orders to cut me off. I saw a red and gold blur fly over my head, so I pivoted and took off to my right. To my utter horror the green beast appeared before me and I crashed right into it at full force. Its arms clamped around me and I thought I was done for. I tried to reach for my sword on my waist or the knives in my boots, but I was stuck. The rest of the strange group of people gathered around me and the green thing dropped me and I landed on my backside.

"Who are you?" I heard someone say. Do I answer? Is it a good idea? I am kind of at a loss so I decide to.

"Kenzie" I mumble, like a kid in trouble.

"Why are you here? What are you planning on doing?" Was this an interrogation? Sounds like it.

"I didn't want to come here and I have no idea what I doing! My friend just gave his life to save mine by shoving me in that escape pod!" I pointed towards the wreckage, "And I don't know what to do!" I yell in anguish, breaking down for the first time after who knows how long. I bow my head down and fall to my knees in a rare moment of weakness.

"How old are you, kid?" someone says softly from above me.

"Fifteen in a few months" I answer in a whisper.

I felt someone's arm wrap around my shoulder and I flinched back instinctively. "Sorry" the red white and blue guy says, "But you kneed to come with us."

Numbly I stand up and let these strange, but kind of nice people lead me onto a ship, which took off into the air towards an unknown destination.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**~Zoneperson**


	3. Chapter 2

We sat in silence for quite some time it seemed like. It turned out that the green beast can shrink down into a man also, and he joined us on the jet. Everyone stared at me, which was quite uncomfortable. The robot, which turned out to be a guy in a robot suit, asked "So where are you from?"

"I can't quite remember, but I was told it was called Omnias." I answer.

"What do you mean you can't remember" the Archer asks.

"I had to leave at a very young age, since the Dark Lord wants to use me." I mumble the last part

"Use you?" the red, white and blue guy says. "Why?"

"Ok, I know I just met you people, but I need to know that I can trust you before I tell you anything else."

The redhead woman and archer nod in understanding, "Wise decision" one of the two says.

"Can I trust you?" I ask them all. "This needs to stay secret."

"As long as it doesn't put anyone in danger" said a man walking out from some other part of the plane. I looked over at him in confusion because I didn't realize he was there.

"I'm Agent Coulson," he said extending his hand out to me. I learned from Tom that it was a type of greeting on earth to shake each other's hands, so I did.

"Kenzie" I replied.

"So about this secret," he started, "Is it dangerous?" What's with these people and interrogations? Just then I feel the jet land on something. "Were here," Coulson said. The back door opens up revealing a humongous boat with the top lined with jets similar to the one I was just in. Then I notice the ocean around us. An endless expanse of water that looked so welcoming it took a lot of self-control not to swirl it around me and play with it or jump in. I needed an advantage over these people if they turned, so I couldn't reveal my powers yet.

All my newfound acquaintances filed out behind Agent Coulson and I got some armed escorts to help me follow. We walked down a maze of corridors that all looked the same, probably to through off escapees and people like that. One by one the six people I met first went there separate ways until it was just Coulson, the guards and I. They led me to a room, most likely a holding cell.

"You need to surrender your weapons until further notice" Coulson tells me.

"Yeah, not happening." I reply.

"Then we'll have to take them by force." He replies with a sigh. The guards advance and I land a quick blow to the head of the first, knocking him out. The second aims a fist for my gut, which I catch and twist behind his back and then kicking him away before turning and running down the nearest hall. I hear footsteps behind me so I look for a place to hide. I look up and see air vents, perfect. I turn sharply down a random hall and quickly pop off the nearest vent and haul myself in then replacing the grate. I hold my breath and watch the guards charge by. I wait for a second to make sure there are no guards left nearby, and hear none. Relieved, I decide to explore further into the shaft.

I barely am able to turn around with the small space, but I do manage and start to crawl farther into the ship. I pass tons of grates looking down on a variety of different rooms. I found a gym with a blond beating the daylights out of a punching bag, and a cafeteria and a few empty hallways and even what seemed to be a glass prison, but what really caught my attention was the laboratory. Two men, both I think were one of the six I met first, were in it. They typed away on screens and chatted a little, but they were by far the most interesting things on the ship so far. I decided to get a closer look so I went to the very edge of the grate and peered over. I was watching so intently I didn't notice a man come from the other side of the vent.

"Hey" I hear a voice whisper sharply. I jump and hit my head on the top of the vent in surprise then grab it in pain, leaning forward, which was not a very good idea on a grate. The grate slid out from under me and I followed it down to the floor and landed in a heap. The two men in the laboratory stared at me, wide eyed. I just lie on my back and groan. Then the man from the vent jumps down and lands nimbly on the ground next to me.

"Sorry, didn't think that would happen." He explains quickly and extends a hand towards me.

"No problem, I've done worse," I say taking the hand and pulling myself to my feet.

"Um, who are you?" A dark haired man asks "And why did you just fall through the roof?" The man in the purple shirt next to him and the man from the vent both look at me expectantly.

"Yeah, about that, sorry. I'm Kenzie," I say, extending my hand to shake his according to earth custom.

He takes it and says, "I'm Tony stark, AKA Ironman and this is Bruce or the Hulk" he says gesturing to the man in purple, "and that's Legolas otherwise known as Hawkeye" he says pointing at the man from the vent.

"Uh, hi" I say, confused. "Do you happen to know the way out? I'm kind of lost." I explain.

Just then an alarm starts to go off and I jump into a defensive crouch. An intercom blares on and says, "Code 23 the prisoner is loose!"

"Oh, crud." I say to myself before heading to the doorway.

"Hang on, you're the girl we found earlier today, the one with the ship wreckage." Tony says.

"Yep, and I'd better get going." I say quickly back.

"Why dose SHIELD want you, anyway?" Bruce asks.

"No clue. I haven't done anything except crash a ship that I had no idea how to drive." I say, wondering what SHIELD was, but now was not a good time to ask.

There was silence for a second before Hawkeye quickly says, "Follow me. I know a way out. Tony, Bruce, meet me at launch bay four." It's either trusting him or fight my way out. I didn't want needless violence, so I followed him and hoped for the best. He easily jumps back into the vent on the roof, so I follow him.

Why were they helping me? They had no reason to, so why were they? Could I really trust them? I guess its time to find out.

**Thanks for reading! Please comment!**

**~Zoneperson**


	4. Chapter 3

Hawkeye led me through a maze of vents, past charging and armed guards and finally to a grate that led to the outside world. He kicked it down and jumped out, so I followed. "Where's Tony" he said, probably to himself, but I didn't comment.

Moments later, a jet pulls up in front of the two of us and I see Tony and Bruce wave from the cockpit. I smile and follow Hawkeye onto the ramp leading into the back of the plane. "Lets go." He says and Tony flips a few switches and within seconds we are soaring through the air.

There's an uncomfortable silence for a minuet or two before Hawkeye asks, "So how'd you get in the vents in the first place?"

"I knocked out a few people, ran, saw a vent and climbed in." I answered simply.

"Ok…" Tony started, "So, are you an escaped convict or something? Or do you just do this a lot?"

"Tony!" Bruce whispered harshly.

"Actually, I've done my fare share of escapes." I said with a small smile, ignoring Bruce's comment for Tony to stop.

"Really?" He said a little skeptical.

"Sure," I said. "There was this time when Tom…" I suddenly stopped. Tom! How could I _forget! _He was my best friend!

I continued on my mental lecture until Hawkeye broke the silence with "Was he the guy you talked about? The one who saved you?"

"Yeah" I said softly. "He finally got one of us." We'd been on the run for years, all the while barely avoiding his capture until now.

"Who?" Tony and Hawkeye both said.

"The Dark Lord. Who else?" I said, confused. Didn't everyone know about the worst bad guy that ever lived?

"Who's that? The guy from Harry Potter?" Tony asks. Clearly they don't know because I have no idea who that is.

"No, the guy who controls shadows? The man who uses dark matter?" I say back.

"Dark matter?" Bruce asks me.

"Ya know, the stuff kind of like tar mixed with jelly." I answer. Everyone gives me a confused look so I continue, "If it touches you, it will slowly cover your body until it reaches your brain and then you become a mindless slave to the Dark Lord."

"That sounds nasty" Tony tells me.

"Agreed" Hawkeye adds along with Bruce.

"So what's with the sword?" Tony asks, "Are you all medieval like with Legolas here?"

"Medieval?" I ask, confused.

"Knights and stuff?" Tony presses

"Still clueless" I say, "But I'll tell you why I have it, _if _you don't go telling everyone. I think I can trust you guys."

"Yep" Tony said, popping the p.

"Sure thing" Hawkeye said.

"Of course" Bruce agreed.

"Ok" I said, carefully unsheathing my blade. It was a little over three feet long by earth standards. All down the silver blade were familiar intricate, swirling lines engraved on the metal. The hilt was golden, yet simple with no jewels on it. Overall it was an extraordinary sword. Not just for looks, though.

"It's not just any sword." I said, then gripped my hand on the hilt, and focused on the blade. As soon as my hand touched it, the engravings started to glow with a white, slightly blue light. "I'm fused with it. It's part of me. My sword and I are one."

Tony, Bruce and Hawkeye's eyes went wide. Tony looked a little skeptical, though.

"Why is it glowing?" He asks.

"My powers extend trough the blade." I explained to him.

"Powers?" Hawkeye exclaims.

"What powers?" Tony asks.

Just then we land on a tower in the middle of the city. I hear faint honking and gurgled noise from below. On the side of the tower I see a giant A, glowing for all to see.

"What's with the A?" I ask as I step off.

"It stands for Avengers, earths mightiest heroes and all that." Tony explains like he's used to saying it. I look at him, a little confused.

"We're a team of supernatural beings that defend the Earth" Bruce clarifies.

"Oh, ok. Defenders of Earth, that's good. We're on the same page, sort of." I say to myself, stepping inside along with the rest of our little group.

"You want a drink?" Tony asks us from behind a countertop. Three no's and he just shrugs and pours more for himself.

"So, about your powers?" Tony presses after were all seated on a couch.

"Want a demonstration or an explanation?" I ask.

"Demonstration." Tony says quickly. I look over at his drink and my eyes flashed a glowing blue and the drink Tony was holding is now frozen solid.

"There you go." I said with a small smile.

"Is ruining a good drink all you can do?" He replies, holding his cup upside own. Instead of replying, I unfreeze his drink, but catch it before the now liquid lands on him and make it levitate in front of us.

"Anything liquid I have control over." I explain to him, wile playing with Tony's drink in the air by moving my hand around.

"Cool." Hawkeye breathes. Bruce just looks socked.

Just then the door burst open and a fuming man in red, white and blue stomps through followed by a woman with fiery red hair. "Tony" the man says with a scary stern voice. "Why did you break her out and bring her here?"

Tony points a finger at Hawkeye and says "It was his idea" like a little kid. I bite my lip to stop myself from smiling.

"Hey! You helped!" He yells at Tony trying to put the blame back on him.

"Stop it you two, we all helped." Bruce cuts in.

"Explain" The red, white and blue guy says with authority.

"Well Cap, she kind of fell in on us and we helped her out." Tony tries.

"They were trying to take my sword." I add. "If they did, that would have been very bad."

"Why?" says the man apparently called 'Cap'

"You see," I said, pulling it out. "It's a part of me." I grip my hand around it and cause the markings to glow. "If they take it, it's like taking a part of my soul away from me."

The man has a look of clear shock on his face and the redhead next to him keeps a strait face, but I can see in her eyes she's amazed.

"Well then, now you know" Tony says cheerily.

"Then what are we going to tell Fury?" The red haired woman asks no one in particular.

"What Kenzie just told us" The archer suggests.

"I could do that, but who's Fury?" I say.

"A one eyed Pirate in black" Tony tells me.

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading**

**~Zoneperson**


End file.
